


Morning Wood

by BeignetBenny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, Hot summer days, It's too hot to function, Just boys being soft, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, They're just being adorable and having a good time not gonna lie, Top Sokka (Avatar), alternate title is Sokka enjoys pleasing Zuko for 2.6k words, this is me avoiding updating my long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: Ancient problems require lazy and languid solutions when the heatwave finally takes a pause.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 915





	Morning Wood

Most days the blinds they had made the sun look striped. It would lay streaks of light along the ceiling, painting the room in a warm and orangey haze. Zuko would turn around in Sokka's arms to press a chaste kiss to his temple before climbing out of bed to begin his day. Sokka would follow after the sun had settled itself deeper in the sky. When his (Actually Zuko's who wakes up two hours early) alarm would blast a wordless melody and the sun had made it directly into Sokka's line of sight solely to spite him. But, it wasn't like most days because the hours before hadn't been like most nights.

The heat wave greeted their sleepy little city two days before. The weatherman claimed record highs. The weatherman _always_ claimed record highs. The last few days clung to the mid 90s like a promise. Sokka would complain as he rolled his window down and practically stuck his head out of the car. Zuko, having been used to the heat, said it wasn't that bad. 

Then it hit 103.

It hit 103 with a mumbled "The sun's homophobic." from Sokka the moment he stepped outside.

It stayed 103 with a frustrated and over heated "The sun _is_ homophobic." From Zuko as he pulled his shirt over his head and made a beeline for an ice cold shower the moment they made it back home.

They pulled the duvet from their bed and tossed it to the hardwood floor. Even the extra pillows were cast away as anything taking up extra space in their queen sized bed would not be welcome that night. Too much heat. No room to sprawl.

They had fallen asleep naked after their respective showers. Zuko had the patience of making it to their bedroom after already drying off but Sokka practically threw himself from the shower onto their sheets. They took up as much space as physically possible, absolutely no contact because it was _too fucking hot,_ and they fell asleep before the sun even set.

The night cooled down in a way that almost made Sokka praise the moon for only reflecting the sun's light and heat for a blissful…

He glanced at the alarm, unblinking, no sound.

"No shit." The clock read a surprising ten A.M. He had slept for eleven hours, a surprise because Sokka more often than not crashed at a comfortable two in the morning.

But Zuko was still there. Zuko sprawled out, his head turned away. One arm flopped out on Sokka's stomach, the other pulled in close to his body. He snored softly as the light dappled through the tree out the window graced his pale skin with intricate designs. Zuko, the insomniac that he is, had slept for eleven hours too. That was a miracle in itself. And, by the looks of it, he was nowhere near stopping.

The ceiling fan rattled above as Sokka shuffled over into Zuko’s space. He knew he was a cheesy over the top romantic when it came to him and that his partner teased him about it playfully. But if Zuko, one day, decided to ask if Sokka missed him the one night he wasn’t gripped tight in his arms… Well, Sokka wouldn’t exactly say no. It was nice not to feel warmed by his human space heater. But he did miss the weight of Zuko’s body on top or even intertwined with his own. Lucky for him, the morning was cool enough to make up for lost time.

As Sokka shifted in the bed, Zuko turned over as if to subconsciously meet his eyes. The one arm that was on top of Sokka’s stomach moved so it was folded over his own chest. Sokka loved seeing Zuko like this. His face relaxed and his chest going up and down with deep breaths. It was beautiful. It was reverent.

Sokka couldn’t help himself as he reached out to touch Zuko’s sleeping face. His index finger swooped featherlight touches from his eyelashes, to his brow bone, down to his cheek bone, and back up to his eyelashes. His scarred side was buried deep into one of the two pillows they let keep their space on the bed.

On his fifth circuit, Sokka’s finger made it up to Zuko’s eyebrow, pushing the hair in the wrong direction then smoothing it back out. It wasn’t until the eighth time that Zuko opened an eye slowly. 

For a moment his face twisted into the confusion that always settles into someone once they are awoken from a deep sleep, but it melted just as fast. He rolled over so that he could be on his side and Sokka continued the motion. Eyelashes, brow bone, cheekbone, eyelashes.

“You’re hard.” Sokka laughed, because Zuko didn’t say it like a question. It was as sure as could be for someone who had woken up maybe fifteen seconds prior. It came out in more whisper than voice, but cracked on the last word.

“Morning to you too, sweetheart.” Sokka knew that the morning when Zuko was freshly awake or in the night in throws of passion were the only times he could use pet names with his other half and not garner a deep scarlet blush that reached his ears. Instead he got a small smile, one that Sokka wanted to kiss with all his heart. So he did. When they parted, he spoke again. “Was that your first cognitive thought when you woke up?”

“No,” Zuko said with a small shake of the head as he let his eyes fall back closed. “I thought: _Why is someone touching my face?_ But, it was you so…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence.

Sokka pressed another kiss to Zuko’s parted lips, this time getting less response.

“You’re still half asleep,” Zuko’s only answer was a deep sigh and another peak through half lidded eyes. He closed them again as Sokka laughed, pressing in closer. “You’re hard too.”

“ _Mmhm_. Happens sometimes.” He turned back to his other side and Sokka wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

They laid there for a minute flushed against each other. Birds began to chirp outside the window as the city woke up. Sokka nestled his face into where hair met skin on the back of Zuko’s neck and breathed in deep. He smelled like the expensive vanilla and ginger shampoo that he always used mixed with the slightest bit of sweat that probably occurred before the night cooled down.

He pressed his lips to the spot once, twice, three times before continuing his trail of kisses down the back of Zuko’s neck.

One arm had found itself underneath the pillow that they had apparently decided to share in that moment. He combed through Zuko’s hair, and massaged his sleep warm scalp as he moved his trail to the outside of Zuko’s ear. He nibbled at the lobe and pressed in closer to kiss along his jaw. Zuko sucked in a sharp breath as Sokka’s dick pressed hard against his ass.

“Sokka?” Sokka hummed in response against Zuko’s throat. He could feel the rumbling of Zuko’s voice against his lips as he spoke again, less breathy than the last attempts. “Top drawer.”

“Top drawer?” Sokka repeated, moving back up his throat as if he didn’t understand what the request truly meant. Zuko whined in the back of his throat and pulled his arm out from under him to make grabby hands, albeit uselessly, for the bedside drawer on Sokka’s side. “ _I know, baby_. I know. Hold tight for me.”

Sokka rolled over as much as he could without pulling his arm out from under their pillow and reached for the aforementioned top drawer where they kept their lube. He rolled back over once he had gotten it and popped the cap off with his teeth, finally removing his now half asleep arm from underneath them. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and reached underneath the one paper thin sheet that Zuko had managed to pull back onto their bed in the middle of the night.

Sokka pushed an experimental prodding finger to his entrance and Zuko shivered, already reaching his hand up to card through Sokka’s loose hair. “You good, sweetheart? C’mon talk to me.”

“S’cold.” Zuko’s voice dropped back down to a whisper and he held tight onto Sokka’s hair. Harder than Sokka assumed someone who was half asleep could do. Zuko’s body was warm against his own and he assumed the chill wouldn’t last much longer than a few seconds.

“Sorry I-” Sokka began to pull back only to have Zuko press back against his finger.

“ _That’s a good thing._ ” He strained his neck to meet Sokka’s eyes, a small smile played at his lips that broke into a pleased moan when Sokka surged forward. His lips parted and Sokka captured them in an open mouthed kiss.

“I thought you liked the heat.” Sokka teased in the moment the kiss broke. Zuko turned back over and arched into Sokka again. “Okay, _I get it._ God, you’re so needy.”

“You’re no better.” Zuko forced a slow and level breath through an O shape in his mouth as Sokka added a second finger. He pumped slowly, letting Zuko get used to the feeling before adding a third. “ _Sokka-_ ”

“I kinda hope it stays this hot if it means I get to have you like this every morning. All warm and lazy and ready for me,” Zuko opened up to him easily and Sokka continued working away on a very specific spot on Zuko’s shoulder. Scraping his teeth over it and kissing sloppily as Zuko’s sleepy moans grew more desperate and hungry. “God, you’re _beautiful_ like this. So pretty, baby. So _fucking_ pretty.”

 _“Please.”_ Zuko practically begged as Sokka’s skilled fingers picked up speed. He crooked his fingers and hit a spot that never failed to make Zuko’s toes curl and head throw back. “Fuck, Sokka. _Need you.”_

“You have me.”

_“More of you.”_

Sokka’s cock twitched in interest despite being rock hard already. He pulled away from Zuko’s shoulder and pulled his fingers from him which got a needy little whine in response paired with a full body shudder.

He found the lube again, so close to the edge of the bed almost to be lost behind it forever. The top was already off and he poured more into his hand, stroking himself in preparation. Another groan and a roll of hips made Sokka squeeze himself in hopes not to finish before even getting to Zuko. He angled his hips and pressed the tip into Zuko’s entrance and Zuko pushed back. He was fully inside of him sooner than he expected to be, but Zuko’s pretty whines and unabashed mumbling made the rush worth it.

“You okay? Tell me when I can move, sweet-”

 _“Move.”_ It was full voiced and needy. Zuko’s own hand had reached down to his own dick and he began to pump himself. _“Please just fucking move, Sokka. I’m good. Please.”_

Sokka squeezed his eyes tight because he knew hearing and feeling Zuko like that was already pushing him to the edge. But, seeing him too? Eyes closed, back arched under the sheet, mouth open. God, he’d be done for in an _instant._ He pulled out almost fully and pushed back in languidly, forcing himself into a slow pace. Zuko’s hand on himself matched Sokka’s pace without a second thought. “It may be quick.” He warned, breath hot against Zuko’s ear.

“Me too…” It took Zuko a moment too long to recognize that his response didn’t make any sense. He spoke up again, voice dropping into a low rasp of pleasure when Sokka rolled his hips into him. “You know what I-”

“You already close, baby?” Zuko nodded so hard, his bangs fell back into his eyes. Sokka used the hand that had settled itself on tweaking Zuko’s pretty nipples to push the hair out of his face. “You don’t need to talk, I just like hearing you.

“ _Oh…”_ Zuko was still a little too quiet for Sokka’s liking, but it was a start. He knew Zuko was always a little conscious of their surrounding neighbors, but he just sounded so good that Sokka couldn’t help himself. He reached back from Zuko’s hair and grabbed hold of his dick. He pumped just a little bit faster to pick up with the slow but steady rolling of his own hips. Zuko let out an open mouthed moan that sounded something between a sob and a really passionate yawn.“ _Don’t stop. Fuck, Sokka…_ ”

“So good, You like that, baby?” Sokka prompted, off voice. He pressed his forehead into the curve of Zuko’s neck and settled there. He pressed messy kisses to the hairline and moaned into every rut.

 _“Close.”_ Zuko matched Sokka’s increasing urgency, pulling his hand back from Sokka’s hair to grip the pillow underneath them tightly. The veins in his hands bulged with exertion.

“ _Me too._ ” Sokka barely got out before his hips stuttered as he spilled into Zuko. A few moments later, as he rode out his own orgasm, Zuko followed suit with a pleased gasp.

They stayed like that for a minute. Breathing in each other’s everything as they came down. Zuko rolled onto his back as his breathing slowed back to that steady deep and rhythmic breaths that were always there when he was either completely focused, well fucked, or sleepy.

Sokka took a wild guess and thought it was the latter two. His hair was a mess over the pillow, but his eyes were still open. Sokka rolled along with him, landing all of his weight on Zuko’s chest. Surprisingly, the other didn’t seem to mind. He looked up at him with a level of admiration that Sokka didn’t think was possible with someone on the brink or wakefulness and sleep.

“ _Good morning._ ” Zuko said softly, his voice dropped back down so that it was barely there. If Sokka hadn’t been so close, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. “I just realized I didn’t say it earlier.”

For the first time in a long time, Sokka didn’t have anything to say. His eyes were just trained on Zuko. Zuko looking up at him. Zuko smiling. _Zuko. Zuko. Zuko._

He reached forward and cradled Zuko’s jaw, only to have him turn into Sokka’s palm and kiss it. Open mouthed. Lazy. _Hot._

When Zuko’s eyes fluttered closed, Sokka couldn’t help but replace his palm with his lips. Wanting nothing more than to feel and taste him in that moment. The little bit of calm before their day truly began.

They didn’t pull away from each other until their lips were red and swollen. It was Zuko who pulled away first with an almost fully awake “What’s the high today?”

Sokka moved down to Zuko’s throat, kissing and nipping between every word. “Hey Google?” He said so the speaker could pick up his request. “What’s the weather?”

“The weather for today is sunny with a high of 106 and a low of-” The two groaned and Sokka rolled off of Zuko. The heat had already begun to climb, and the sticky feeling of sweat from the lazy sex, come that still clung to them, and the sun warming the room began to finally set in.

“It’s too hot to move.” Sokka broke the trance they had fallen into at the repetitive sound of the fan above them. “Don’t wanna.”

“There’s a box fan in the kitchen,” Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka. His eyes were sharp, but his smile was lazy. “If you grab it and the room cools off, we could go again.”

Sokka didn’t know what expression he could have possibly made to warrant Zuko’s soft and kissable smile to turn into a wicked smirk.

“You sir, drive a very hard bargain.” Sokka pulled Zuko into one more kiss. 


End file.
